1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a solar cell, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a solar cell including an amorphous semiconductor layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to depletion of existing energy resources, such as oil and coal, interest in alternative sources of energy to replace the existing energy resources is increasing. Most of all, solar cells are popular next generation cells to convert sunlight into electrical energy.
Solar cells may be manufactured by forming various layers and electrodes based on some design. The efficiency of solar cells may be determined by the design of the various layers and electrodes. In order for solar cells to be commercialized, the problem of low efficiency needs to be overcome, and thus, various layers and electrodes are being designed to maximize the efficiency of solar cells and various treatments are being performed with the goal of maximizing the efficiency of solar cells.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a method of manufacturing a solar cell, which includes a process of performing post-treatment on the solar cell so as to maximize the efficiency thereof based on the structure of the solar cell. In particular, there is a demand for a method of manufacturing a solar cell including an amorphous semiconductor layer, which may prevent deterioration of the amorphous semiconductor layer at a high temperature because the efficiency of the solar cell may be reduced by such deterioration of the amorphous semiconductor layer, or by implementation of a low-temperature process required to prevent the deterioration of the amorphous semiconductor layer.